


Classroom Angst

by Babylonian



Category: Namco High
Genre: Gay., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylonian/pseuds/Babylonian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taira is sad and cousin comforts him i dont know.<br/>this is for luca as a v late valentines day gifttttt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Angst

The classroom was silent and absolutely empty, excluding the two… well, you couldn’t exactly call them people inside of it. Cousin, for once, wasn’t in it for detention. Neither was Taira. The two needed time alone, alone to think… and they didn’t exactly have the most positive thoughts.

Cousin was fine, oh he was just peachy. What was upsetting about the atmosphere, was how his boyfriend felt. Taira exactly wasn’t the happiest person in the world, although he gave off that vibe. He had his secrets, like anyone else would, but his were more deep and dark. His clan, his clan was dead. He died too, but he didn’t like thinking about that. For once, he didn’t want to be undead, he wanted to be alive… he wanted to be warm… but would he ever get that again? No. All because of him.

Cousin didn’t think his clan dying was Taira’s fault, it just… happened! But then again, he wasn’t there a thousand years ago to see it, and probably would never know what it was like. Instead, in an effort to comfort Taira, Cousin took his small hand and put it on top of his. Fond memories came back to Cousin’s mind, how they were in front of Principal Dig Dug’s office, hands just like that.

Taira didn’t really know what to do, he never knew what to do in these situations. The comfort was welcome from his boyfriend, but when he was upset like this… he never got any affection. Ever. Not for a thousand years, did anyone hold his hand and tell him it was okay. He wasn’t sure what to feel, what to think… what to do! Tears spilled down his face, and he wouldn’t be lying if he said he wasn’t blushing from Cousin’s affections.

Cousin sighed, and brought a hand up to wipe away whatever tears fell down Taira’s face. Taira managed to look up at him, teary eyed, and he finally realized. He wasn’t alone anymore, he had Cousin! This weak… puny… pink bean cared for him! And he cared too! Nothing could ever go wrong anymore… because his boyfriend was here!

The undead warrior smiled, and took Cousin’s hand into his. Giving him a peck on the lips, he could feel his cold heart heat up one by one. After all, they both had each other, and it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> youre gay peepo


End file.
